The Will
by yuukuzuri
Summary: The president of the Walker Corporation passes away without naming a successor. Now Takumi is stuck in a position he never wanted to be in. Will Misaki help him overcome this? Or must she snoop around to know the real truth behind the turn of events? ON-HIATUS
1. Into The Night

Two updates in a week? I must be going mad XD

**I don't own Maid-sama!** Fangirling over this couple was just not enough, I had to write my imaginations about them too :D

Warning : Future fic. Maybe offensive word?

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Just like any other night<em>

Takumi exited the building exhausted. The meeting took longer than he had anticipated; noisy, dreadful, a lot of disagreement and a whole lot of glaring at each other. He hated every meeting he had to attend with the board of directors; especially when most of them were his family. With almost all of his energy drained, he wasn't even sure how he managed to drag his ass out of the room. After a whole evening and now 1.30 in the morning, he needed a refill of some strength. He made his was to his nearest source of energy; her apartment.

He walked tiredly towards her apartment building that was just a few blocks away. If he was lucky, she would still be awake and he would be able make her talk some sense into him. Otherwise, watching her sleep, was enough, not satisfying, but enough for him to last the night. He arrived at her door 15 minute later. Taking out his copy of her apartment's key, he opened the door slowly, making sure he didn't wake her if she was sleeping that is. He was hoping that her lights were still on, but as soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by darkness.

"Looks like she's already asleep" he said to himself with a bit of disappointment in his tone. He would just have to settle with looking at her sleep then. Misaki never really liked him staring at her when she was awake, what more when she was asleep. So Takumi would have to make himself blend into the background as best as he could. He silently entered her room and stared at her sleeping form.

She was lying on her back, the blankets were covering half of her body and her face showed traces if exhaustion after a long day at the office. He smiled a little looking at her. How she managed to look stunning even in her sleep, he had no idea. He stood steadily at the foot of her bed for a while. Feeling the urge to touch her, he settled on her side, making minimum movement as possible while trying to sit down next to her.

Being a light sleeper that she was, Misaki stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes as soon as he sat down, feeling his hands on hers. She was startled at the intruder but she recognized the touch instantly, that and the outline of his form made her relax back into her pillow.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming" She said with a sleepy voice while holding onto his hand.

"Yeah, I didn't either" he held onto her hand more firmly and brought it to his lips and kissed it. She smiled sleepily.

"Are you okay? You look tired. Did the meeting just ended?" she asked him, a little concerned and more awake.

"I'm sick of all the bickering. They're all just frustrating people to be around" he smiled at her tiredly.

Misaki sensing his frustration, sat up, wrapped her arms around his shoulder and settled her chin at the nape of his neck. No words were exchanged at the gesture as they both knew that he needed it. Misaki dropped small kisses to his neck to assure him that she was there and Takumi rubbed his palms up and down her forearms in the gesture of thanking her.

They stayed in the position for a while till Takumi released himself to look at her in the face. With his eyes adjusted to the low light from outside her window; he looked at her, smiling gently while cupping her face, gliding his fingers over her features, as in memorizing each and every detail of her face. Misaki smiled a little, letting him feel her while enjoying the warmth his ministrations brought her.

Takumi's fingers glided over her lips slower than it did the rest of her face and settled at the corner of her lips. He looked into her eyes for while and pulled her into a kiss. Misaki closed her eyes just as his lips touched her. She could feel him pouring all his pent-up emotion into the kiss and she accepted it gladly. Takumi was never the type to pull others into his problems, even her. She usually had to pry it out of him with threats. She knew this was one of the ways for him to show her that he needed her support and he knew that she would happily oblige. The kiss didn't last long, but enough for them to convey the support needed and the support given. She gently stroked his cheeks with her hands and placed a kiss on it.

"Come to bed. We can talk in the morning" Misaki said softly looking into his eyes.

With a curt nod, he went into her bathroom to freshen up and change into some more comfortable clothes. Misaki waited patiently for him to return while making some room on her bed. He returned minutes later looking a bit better than he did before. He lowered himself onto her bed and settled his arms around her, placing a kiss on her forehead. She snuggled into the embrace adjusting to a more comfortable position.

"Goodnight" Takumi whispered with another kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight Takumi" Misaki returned his kiss with her own to his jaw.

Both of them fell asleep in each other's embrace, preparing themselves for what was to come in the morning. As for now, the basked in the presence of each other, content.

_Just like any other night_

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Short one-shots still come to me like water from the valley. Not this valley though, the water's disgusting. :P<p>

Anyways, this scene has been playing in my head for a while now. I wanted to put it into one of the multi-chapters but…..I don't have enough motivation to do it at the moment. *shrug*

I am however super stoked to be attending the Bon Odori festival this year :D I even went crazy and bought myself a yukata XDXD On top of that KWMS chapter62 comes out the following week too. Hope to have a great weekend and week ahead of me :D

Review if you like it, Review if you don't and don't review if you don't want to (I was sarcastic at the latter there)

Cherrios!

14th July 2011

12.05 am

yuukuzuri


	2. The Morning After

I have decided to continue this because I had some ideas about the morning after and while I was writing an interesting plot came to mind. So we will see how far I can take this story. Changed the title as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maid-sama!

Warning: Future fic, OOC

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Misaki stirred, a bit surprised to feel something around her waist. She opened her eyes and came face to face with someone's torso. The memories of last night coming back to her dazed mind. Takumi came to her apartment late last night; exhausted; and stayed for the night. She moved her head to look up at his sleeping face. He was still fast asleep, traces of last night's exhaustion still present on his face. She wanted to snuggle back into the warmth that he was admitting and stay until he woke up. But it was a new day and she has to go to the office. It was almost the weekend and her work will pile up even more. She was a manager at a publishing company and the weekend edition of several magazines is in cue for publishing.<p>

It was still a little early but she wanted to prepare him a proper breakfast before she went to work and let Takumi rest a little more. She slipped out of his embrace as quietly as she could, careful not to wake him and made her way to kitchen to start the coffee machine while she took a shower.

Finished with her shower, she got dressed and peered to see if Takumi was awake but he was still peacefully snoozing. She shrugged and made her way to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Her cooking was not as delicious as Takumi's but it had improved a lot with his guidance over the years. She was frying some eggs when Takumi wrapped his arms around her causing her jump.

"Good morning beautiful" Takumi said while placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Idiot alien! Let your presence be known! I could have burned myself!" she elbowed Takumi's torso, but not with too much strength. She didn't want to hurt him the first thing in the morning, with an empty stomach too.

"Yes yes" Takumi ignored her violent action and wrapped his arms around her tighter. He let her finish frying the eggs and placed them onto a plate before turning off the stove. He turned her around in his arms. Misaki complied without complaining and returned his hug.

"Hi. Good morning" Misaki smiled up to him while he bent down to give her a brief morning kiss.

"Sorry about last night" Takumi said apologetically "I should have called first". Letting her go, he sat down at the counter. Misaki brought him a cup of coffee and the rest of breakfast then sat down across him.

"You okay? What happened last night?" Misaki said while sipping on her own coffee. Takumi shrugged while digging into his food. He took a bite and his face lit up.

"You're getting better at this" He smiled at her "I would expect a three course dinner someday"

"Stop changing the subject idiot" Misaki sent daggers to his I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it face. She was going to have to force it out of him before she left for work. She hated it when he's in superhero mode; taking everything on himself, not wanting her to worry about him "What happened?"

Takumi scratched the back of his head; it was a habit, Misaki discovered when he was nervous; sighed and returned the eye contact. "There's no way around this huh?" he questioned her.

"Nope" Misaki said popping the –p at the end. "Come on Takumi, stop keeping me in the dark. I want to know" She said with the most sincere look she could give him. She knew it was hard from him but she wanted to share and lighten his burden even if it was just a little bit. She wanted him to know that she will always be there for him.

He stared into those determined eyes a few more seconds and sighed while closing his eyes. "This isn't supposed to be known to anyone outside the board.." he looked back into her eyes, hoping that the determination would have faltered a little bit but that was never the case with Misaki; once she is determined, nothing could change it – not even him.

"The meeting with the board of directors is about who will succeed the position as president of the Walker Corporation.." He paused trying to read Misaki's expression. She wasn't even a little shaken; she knew it something to do with succession of the Walker legacy. This was all because Takumi's grandfather passed away several weeks ago, leaving the Walker Corporation in chaos because the successor was not named, even in his will.

"The position could be given to either me or Gerrard. I don't want the position but some of the board feels that I should do it due to Gerrard's…..condition" Takumi sighed the third time that morning. "Gerrard and I have no say in this because the board of directors chooses who is to take the position"

Misaki stayed silent for a few minutes; digesting the information she was presented with. She knew Takumi more than anyone else in this world and there was one thing hated more than cucumber was anything to do with the Walker family. He resented his family so much he turned a blind eye even when his grandfather was critical in the hospital. No matter how much Misaki tried to convince him to go see him, he refused. He did however attend the funeral because Misaki somehow managed to convince him – with a lot of force of course.

"So, what have they decided?"

"Half of the family want Gerrard. The other half wanted me to succeed"

"…and?" Misaki asked, unsure of what he might say.

"Of course I refused the first time they told me they wanted me to" he told her with a matter of fact tone. "I have no desire to have anything to do with that family!" There were traces of resentment on is handsome face. "But if the board decides to make me president, I would still have to do it even if I didn't want to"

"I knew I should have cut ties with that family when I had the chance. If it wasn't for Gerarrd…" Takumi started to frown. "This would never have to happen"

"I would be free to live my life with you"

Misaki was silent. No matter how much Takumi hated the Walker family, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Gerarrd who was losing the battle against cancer. He was still his half brother after all. Misaki had reasoned with him that; no matter how cruel the family had been to him, they still are his family and family is the most precious thing he could ever have. That was why he decided not to cut his ties with the Walker family. She was putting her words properly as to not upset Takumi even more than he already was.

"Takumi, you know it's best if you do this rather than let Gerarrd exert more than his body can handle" Misaki said while looking him straight in the eyes. As soon as she finished talking, she could see traces of protest in his eyes. Before he could argue, she continued.

"I know you don't want any contact with your family or the company but, we need to give Gerarrd more time for him to recover before he could fill in the position. I'm sure you don't want Gerrard to suffer?" Her last words were more of a statement than an actual question. She knew that even if he hated the rest of the family, he would never turn his back on his ill brother.

Takumi was silent for a while before he sighed and looked at her with a sad smile. "I know you would say something like that" He took her left hand into his own and started playing with the ring on her fourth finger. "Our lives would a lot easier after the wedding if I was just a manager at one of the branches rather than the president"

"Still, think about it a little more okay? We'll talk again tonight?" She caressed his left cheek with her free hand. "I need to get to the office. This weekend is going to be hectic" She finished the rest of her coffee and breakfast before heading to the door where Takumi followed her.

"By the way, Kazuma-san called to remind you that you have a meeting with Tachibana-san from the electronics company at eleven. Don't be late."

"Why on earth is Kazuma contacting _you_ about _my_ schedule?"

"Didn't you know? I told him to give me daily reports on your activities and whereabouts" Misaki smirked while standing up after finished putting her shoes on.

"To make sure you don't go around breaking people's hearts" She smiled up to him and pecked him on his lips.

"You drive me crazy sometimes" Takumi smirked and held her to kiss her more thoroughly before he let her leave.

"See you tonight Takumi"

"Yeah, see you Misaki"

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>I dunno when I'm going to update because I will only write when I have ideas. I have also discovered that writing down notes or points make me loose interest in writing the whole story. :P<p>

As usual, point out my mistakes if you spot them. You know how it is, when we ourself proofread it, we tend to skip details because we already know what comes next.

And REVIEW. They give me motivation to hunt down the plot bunny :)

Love lots,

yuukuzuri

25th July 2011

12.45 am


	3. Who's Here?

Sorry for the lateness :)

**Bold dialogues are spoken in English**.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Takumi's meeting with Tachibana-san from the Sakurada Electronics Company ended two hours later. He anticipated that the meeting would go smoothly and was even more relieved that Tachibana-san was a pleasant person to work with. The meeting ended smoothly with both sides fully satisfied the terms that were laid out.<p>

"Thank you Usui-san. I look forward to be working on this project with you"

"The pleasure is all mine Tachibana-san. I will have my secretary send you the conformation letters once it is approved by the legal department"

Takumi lead Tachibana-san to the door and bid their goodbyes. Kazuma entered his office just as soon as he sat back on his seat.

"Usui-san, Kazuhiro-san called to tell you that the contract for the shipping deal has been confirmed, these documents need to be signed and your brother wanted you to call him back. He says it's urgent" Kazuma gave Takumi several memos and two documents. Takumi skims through the documents and signs them before returning them to Kazuma and took the memos.

Ichinose Kazuma was 24 year old man with a really strict work ethic. He was one of the few people who could work well with Takumi, president of Usui Industries; one of the many companies under the Walker empire. He has an average build, slightly shorter than Takumi with dark brown hair and deep grey eyes. He is Takumi's right hand man in the company and his junior when they were in college. Takumi was never friendly with people around him in college; excluding Misaki of course but somehow they became really good friends and Kazuma became the best person to be Takumi's secretary.

"Thank you Kazuma. Do I have anything scheduled this evening?"

"There is another board meeting with the Walker Corporation at 5 o'clock" Kazuma said while cheeking through his planner. He looked up to Takumi to see his expression. He would usually have a look of distaste whenever the board meeting was mentioned and Kazuma wasn't disappointed. Takumi eyes twitched slightly and he had a slight frown on his face. It was barely visible but Kazuma has known Takumi for more than 7 years, he can see the subtle changes on his boss's face when they were invisible to other people.

Takum sighed a little and looked up to Kazuma "Is there any way for me to get out of that?"

"I don't believe so. Usui-san" Kazuma said with a stern face. He knew Takumi was going to find a way to ditch the meeting. "Usui-san, this is for the sake of this company and the rest of the companies under Walker Corporation. Please take this seriously"

"Hmmm" Takumi said with indifference "Like I told you before Kazuma, I don't really care about the Walker Corporation but I am concern with the several hundred employees that work for us. I'm not that heartless"

"Of course Usui-san. You are not that kind of person" Kazuma gave Takumi a little smile before continuing "Call your brother before you forget" He made his was out of Takumi's office with the documents.

"Stop calling me that Kazuma. You know you can call me Takumi" Takumi said before Kazuma could reach the door.

"Of course I can" Kazuma said while turning to face Takumi "But in a professional environment, I would rather call my boss by his formal name" He smiled.

Takumi smiled a little "By the way, giving out daily reports about me to Misaki behind my back will cost you dinner and drinks after work this Friday" he said with his smile growing bigger.

Kazuma's face dropped considerably "Eheh. How could I refuse her? You know I don't dare cross Ayuzawa Misaki when she's serious"

"Well, she is scary when she's serious" Takumi agreed.

"But I do think it's a good thing you know. You have the tendency of going off grid sometimes, Takumi. And yes, I will take you out to dinner this Friday. Just make sure you bring Misaki with you, I haven't seen her in while as well"

"Of course, or I'll have your reporting my ass to her and it won't be pretty. Thanks Kazuma" Takumi said before Kazuma exited his office. He stared at the view behind him for a while and remembered that needed to call Gerrard. He spun back to his desk and dialled Gerrard's private number. He picked up the phone on the second ring _'It must be really important then'_ Takumi thought to himself.

"Takumi is that you?" there was a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Yes, it's me. I just got out of a meeting. What's so important?"

"Grandmother is here and she is summoning us both to meet her immediately"

"What? When did she arrive? How come we weren't informed of this?"

"It seems that she came here without informing anyone from the family. She's staying at her private residence in Azabu. She says she needs to tell us something about grandfather's will"

"What time does she want us to meet her?"

"Weren't you listening? NOW!" Gerrard said with a little bit of exasperation in his voice "I've sent you a car to take you there. It's already waiting for you" He hung up as soon as he finished speaking.

Takumi was bit puzzled. _'What was that about?' _

* * *

><p>Takumi's grandmother; Lucille Anne Walker was the wife of the late Curtis Walker. She was dignified lady of the Sinclair clan of Britain. Her marriage to the Walker family was purely business between the two families, but she fell in love with her husband which she was set up with. She, unlike most of the other Walkers, loved children and her illegitimate grandchild was not spared of her affection. Even though she would usually have to pretend to hate him in front of his husband and the rest of the family, she did not shy of her affection for Takumi when they were alone together. She even voluntarily tutored Takumi when he was younger, teaching him etiquette and table setting. She was the person who managed to convince Curtis Walker to keep Takumi when his grandfather was thinking of just giving him up to the orphanage. Takumi owed his life to her.<p>

Takumi was certainly fond of her even though he was a bit distant at times, he truly did appreciate her affection. She was the only one from the family that would greet and give him actual presents during Christmas. He could still recalled the times when she would sneak away from the main mansion just to be with him on nights when he was given a good beating by his grandfather. She would calm a crying young Takumi silently, embracing him when many others would have just shunned him away. He simply loved his grandmother.

For her to be in Japan without informing anyone must have meant she was up to something that would cross most of the Walkers. His grandmother, being who she was, never really approved the Walker way of doing business. However, being a lady, she was to support her spouse no matter what; even though it would have to kill her inside; she stood strong.

Takumi took note of his surrounding as the car speed away from the city into the much more remote area of Tokyo where the wealthy thrive. His grandmother residence was her personal mansion where none of the Walker family has ever been before. She kept the location of her mansion a secret even to her late husband; saying that this was the only place she could be truly alone without any of the Walker guards or family could ever touch.

The car slowed down as they reached a huge gate that stood at least ten feet tall. The driven lowered the window and talked into the intercom in hushed voices which Takumi couldn't make out from his seat in the back of the car. The gates then opened and the car sped inside, going down a beautiful driveway until it reached an elegant English styled mansion that looked out of place from the Japanese styled houses that surrounded it. The car stopped right in front of the main entrance and the doors to the car was immediately opened on Takumi side. Takumi exited the car a bit cautious; trying to evaluate the guards at the entrance.

A red-haired woman with a stern face approached him from inside of the house, extending a hand. **"Mr. Takumi"** Takumi took the hand and briefly shook it.

"**It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Sandra, Madam Lucile's personal assistant. Madam is waiting for you together with your brother who arrived just before you. If you would follow me please"** Sandra gestured her hand towards the doors. She had a thick American accent, a straight posture with a stern air around her.

Takumi followed the woman silently; noting all possible exits and guards that were stationed. It's not that he didn't trust his grandmother, he was just being careful. A few minutes later, he arrived at the first floor's drawing room where his grandmother was sitting facing the large window that had the view of the gardens, talking freely with Gerrard who sat across her. They were talking leisurely, drinking tea as Takumi arrived. His grandmother turned her head towards the door when she heard footsteps and smiled brightly at the sight of him. She placed her cup of tea on the table and stood up to welcome Takumi warmly with a hug.

"**My dear Takumi, I'm so glad to see you dear"** Lucille said. Takumi returned the warm hug wholeheartedly albeit a bit bashful to be doing so in front of his brother. Lucille let him go and took his face into her hands to look at him properly.

"**My dear, you children grow up so fast. You're so much taller than I last saw you"** Lucille complained a little but still smiled dotingly up at Takumi.

Takumi chuckled a little before replying **"Grandmother, the last time we've seen each other was 14 years ago. Of course I grew"**. The last time they met each other was when Takumi was 11 years old when the Walker family had the annual family dinner in Japan instead of London.

"**Is that so? My, my, time does flies doesn't it?" **Lucille frowned a little before continuing **"I do miss you dearly Takumi. Come, sit down and accompany this old lady have her tea"** she directed Takumi to sit on her right hand side as Gerrard was already sitting to her left. Lucille Anne Walker was a women in her late sixties with a strong English features in her face, white hair; that used to be raven tresses; tied up in a low bun and deep set aqua eyes.

"**I heard that you've gotten engaged Takumi****" **Takumi chocked on his tea bit at Lucille's statement. **"When do I get to meet your fiancée?" **No one from the Walker family knew of his relationship with Misaki; apart from his late grandfather and Gerrard, let alone their engagement. His late grandfather has made it clear that he shall never reveal Misaki to anyone to ensure that Takumi's credibility was protected and Takumi preferred it that way. Thus, Takumi and Misaki's relationship was kept out of the spotlight apart from Misaki's relatives and their friends.

Takumi tried to keep a straight face and looked over to Gerrard to see if he knew of this. He looked equally as shocked to hear that their grandmother knew of this. Lucille eyed the two men before her and smiled with her hands stringed together, neatly tucked under her chin. **"Do you think this old lady has no cables plugged into the daily lives of the both of you?" **Both men looked at her in awe **"I come from a line of really good businessmen you know"** her smile growing.

**"I apologize for not telling you directly grandmother"** Takumi said after a moment of silence **"I wasn't sure that I should tell you because of the deal I made with grandfather"** Takumi bowed his head in shame; for neglecting one of the important people in his life **"Truly I am sorry"**

"**Bring your head up child"** Lucille extended her hand under Takumi's chin and brought his face up. **"There's nothing for you to be ashamed of. I understand the condition you were in"** She smiled warmly at him. **"From now on, I shall assist you in releasing yourself from this burden that you have been carrying. Both of you"** she turned to look at Gerrard.

"**How so grandmother?"** Gerrard said curiously.

Lucille returned her hands under her chin and just smiled confidently.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>How do guys like Granny Walker? Is she pleasant enough? I tried my best to portray her as such. I was also not so sure about the upper-class areas in Tokyo but I read somewhere Azabu was quite like it. If I'm wrong, then let's just say it is right okie dokie;)<p>

Yes, there is no MisakixTakumi fluff in here. I can't put them in all my chapters, it'll lose its touch XD I ensure you that the next one will have some fluff. Some, but don't count on it XD Glad you people actually read this A/N after such a lengthy chapter. Is the next ones going to be as long? I actually don't know. We'll just have to wait and see :D

Thank you to everyone that has added this story and my other stories to their favorites and alerts. It makes me really happy that I could go and dance in the rain right now! But it's not raining so I'll just dance in shower tomorrow XD

I apologize for the late KWMS scans this month. Shipment from Japan is late this month. I'll have chapter 63 up tomorrow. Hopefully…..

Before I forget, happy upcoming Eid to all my Muslim readers. May this Eid be joyous for all!

REVIEWS are love! Spread love around the world!

Wajik and Dodols!

yuukuzuri

27th August 2011

12.20 am


	4. The Will part 1

Sorry for the extremely long wait. **Bold lettering are spoken in English**

Warning: future fic, OOC

**Disclaimer: Granny Walker is adorable because I made her into what she is! But I don't have claim over the Walker bother's and their fiancées (=3=)**

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Takumi and Gerard fidgeted in their seat, feeling the tension brought upon the matter of which that could set both men free from the clutches of the Walker world. They have relocated into their grandmother's study on the second floor that overlooked the football field size garden. The room was moderate in size and very comfortable to be in for long periods of time. Lucille stood in front of the full length windows, looking down to the English garden.<p>

**"It took me 3 years to make this garden as it is; it was worth all that work. I can stay in Japan for as long as I want and still be reminded of my childhood in the countryside of Manchester. My old home had one just like this, so peaceful, away from the busy streets of London"** Lucille had a longing look on her face, surely remembering her years of innocence.

**"Grandmother…"**Gerard spoke quietly, affectingly breaking her from her reverie.

**"Yes, I'm sorry dear. We shall continue our previous conversation"** She smiled to the two men, then returned to her seat and took a sip of her tea. Lucille looked calmly at the two men before she spoke.

**"This matter is not known to anyone of the family besides myself, your late grandfather, Henry; his assistant, Sandra and now the two of you"** She looked both men intently, making sure they were paying attention.

**"Your grandfather…had a mistress"** Lucille swallowed a lump in her throat before she continue, her faced dropped a little as in saddened before she but her blank face back on **"From that short affair, he had a child. One that I could not give; a son"**

Takumi stiffen in his seat while Gerard's mouth was agape. The whole room suddenly seemed cold, frozen by the sudden tension that was released from Lucille's mouth. She looked from one man to the other, taking in their response. The silence was unbearable; Lucille was about to speak again but Takumi cut her off.

**"Was…was this before your marriage?"** Takumi asked in a small voice; looking down to his cup of tea. He had sudden pang of remorse, he felt like he needed to punch or throw something across the room; in his mind, actively cursing his late , recovered from his shock; turned to his younger brother, trying to understand what Takumi meant.

**"No"** Lucille said after a long silence.

Takumi couldn't contain his anger anymore; stood up and chucked his cup across the room, the sound of china breaking and his voice cursing profanities in Japanese in hushed tones filled the room. Takumi was furious, he was not one to lose his temper so easily but when someone so dear to him was involved, he couldn't hold back his anger. '_How dare he treat mother as he did when he himself had done the exact same thing?' _Lucille closed her eyes, trying to calm her nerves.

"That bastard! How dare he treat my mother that way! He-"

**"Takumi"** Lucille said in a firm voice, affectingly silencing the younger Walker. He quiet down, but the anger was still evident on his face, and sat back down on his seat. Gerard took Lucille's hand into his own, as a gesture to try and calm her. Lucille smiled weakly at him before she reached out and held Takumi's hand.

**"Takumi, calm down. I know you are angry at him but he is no longer in this world. It is not good to resent the ones that have gone"**

**"Why are you not grandmother?"** Takumi held onto her hand in his own **"He not only cheated on you, he even cursed your daughter when he himself had committed the exact same sin? Why did you still stay by his side all those years? Why-"** Takumi's voice began to rise with every spoken word, he was starting to lose his anger again. Gerard placed his free hand on Takumi's shoulder, cutting him off, in his attempt to calm his younger brother.

**"Takumi. That's enough"** Gerard squeezed Takumi's shoulder **"Let grandmother finish"** Takumi swallowed the rest of his curses and returned his focus to their grandmother who was looking pleadingly at him. Takumi sighed **"I'm sorry grandmother"** he held onto her hands, looking down, ashamed at his outburst.

**"No need to feel ashamed my child. If you didn't react as you did, I would have been worried"** Lucille smiled sadly at Takumi, lifting his face by the chin and peered into his eyes. **"What has been done could not be undone. I know I should be angry at him, but I can't. I loved him too dearly that I ignore the things that sadden me. Your grandfather's reputation was what mattered to me most at that time, I was ignorant, shameless and conceited"** Lucille swallowed hard before she continued.

**"Her name is Hiyori Katsumoto, she was an intern at Walker Corp. during that time. She was the top trainee from the training program that the Walker foundation gave for underprivileged students from universities that we support. She was an undergraduate from the MBA program from Tokyo University and was appointed as the president's junior secretary"**

**"I did the most unthinkable thing to her, I-I framed her of financial swindling of the Walker fortune and forced her out of London"** Lucille swallowed hard; shame evident in her eyes; before she continued **"I blamed everyone else but him even though it was as much his doings as it was the other person"** Lucille released both men's hands and sat back into her seat, and let out a tired sigh, closing her eyes. She looked back to Takumi and Gerard and smiled at them before she laced her hand together on the table.

"**She now lives in Kobe together with her son, Itsuki Katsumoto. I never knew she had a son until Henry told me when your grandfather got really ill. I went straight to Kobe to inform her of his condition and told her about the succession matter. She shunned me at first but his son convinced her that they should at least hear what I had to say. Such a fine young man…"** Lucille smiled, remembering her encounter with Itsuki.

**"How old is he grandmother?"** Gerard asked.

**"He turns 28 this October"**

**"I had to make things right, ask her for forgiveness of what I did. She did not deserve to be treated like that. I wanted to give the child what he deserved, so I offered him the position of the Walker Industry president"** Takumi and Gerard were shocked.

**"Grandmother. You hardly know the man"** Takumi said, incredulous that she would actually offer such an important position to an absolute stranger. **"What makes you think he could handle a whole empire?"**

**"I have made a background check on him before. I didn't just do this on a whim Takumi"** Lucille snapped at him.** "He has good qualities that is needed for the job, he own a small publishing company in Kobe. I have also talked to his co-workers and clients. He is indeed very fit for it"**

**"How can you be sure he's not just taking it to get his revenge?"** Gerard asked Lucille, anger evident in his tone. No matter how much confidence she had had for Itsuki, he was still merely a stranger and the possibilities were present. Lucille was silent for a moment before she looked at both men with a confidence.

**"I don't have evidence dear, but I can see the sincerity in his character. He holds no grudge against your grandfather or the Walker family…or me. He-he has agreed to take your late grandfather's place as the head of the Walker Empire"**

**"Grandmother"** Takumi started **"I know you are a kind soul and you want to repent your wrong doings, but this is ridiculous! This is still too risky, and you know it"**

Lucille took a deep breath then reached into the drawer of her table and pulled out an official looking envelope and placed on the table. Takumi and Gerard nervously eyed the envelope in front of them.

**"This is your grandfather's second will"**

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>I hope this was a satisfactory chapter to my loyal readers. I really do apologize for the long wait between chapter 3 and chapter 4 but I hit a really high wall and it took me 4 month to get over it. To tell you the truth, I actually have 4 different versions of this chapter and I wasn't satisfied with any of them. This one is actually version 5, the one that I feel is good enough to publish. Other than that, I had so many ideas for <em>Days with Misaki and Takumi<em> that I kinda lost interest in this story for a while, and it took me 4 months to regain my interest. Now that I have this story back on track, the updates won't be as long…I hope.

On another note, people have been asking if Misaki is ever going to pop out the baby in _Days with Misaki and Takumi_ anytime soon. The answer is NO. I have absolutely no intention on including the baby in that series because it's called _Days with Misaki and Takumi_, not _Days with Misaki, Takumi and Baby_. So stop asking about the baby. Let them savour their lives together as a married couple more before they would have to reduce their love (sex) life for a baby :P But don't be angry about it, because I do intent on making another multi-chapter where kids are involved. I'm just not sure/satisfied with the contents yet. It's going to be named _Usui Family Blues_.

Lastly, Thank you for reading this long A/N. I would truly like to thank everyone who has, reviewed, favourite, alert me and this story and all my other stories on their list. I am grateful for it. I do feel appreciated :D

Review!

Love lots.

yuukuzuri

7th December 2011

11.50pm


	5. Author's Note

**Helooooo...**

**I'm sorry this is not an update. I would like to say that I'm putting this story on hiatus at the moment until I can figure what I wanted to do with it. I have lost interest in writing this story at the moment but I do hope that I will pick it back up. I know I want to complete it, I just don't have the proper motivation at the moment. I already have a few later chapters drafted out, but I still need to figure out how I'm gonna continue it at where I left it. If you can bear with me, please do.**

**Once again I'm very sorry~*deep bow***

* * *

><p><strong>yuukuzuri<strong>

**27 February 2012 **

**3.55 pm**


End file.
